


Cold Embrace

by homeros



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Not Really Character Death, Vampires, kind of a sad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeros/pseuds/homeros
Summary: In which Quil cannot keep you warm anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

He surely wasn't much of a religious person, but after the third day he asked God to give you back.

On his knees he sat, his hands folded and his elbows resting on the left side of the bed where you should be sleeping. 

A quick and muttered prayer left his lips, soft and easy the way he'd say your name.

After that Quil got up, and walked around in the flat restlessly. He phone called you again, only to leave another voicemail.

_Why don't you pick up your phone?_

As he was doing so, his eyes trailed off to a bowl with five mandarins in it, fresh and round and orange, the way you liked them.

His voice faded away by remembering how he'd come home and how your fingertips would smell like those mandarins, a similar taste on your lips too, because you loved the way he hated them so.

You would always laugh at it.

Now the fruits were untouched and the room was silent.

The memory of you was as warm as a good morning's kiss and he was off worrying again.

The next day he went to his mother-in-law's flat in Seattle, where his love was supposed to be until four days ago.

_Why haven't you come home yet?_

You weren't there, your mother told him. ' _She left a few days ago, like she said she would. Nothing seemed odd about her. Is she alright? Why are you asking? Didn't she come home? Has something happened? Quil, tell me, tell me._ '

Every word was filled with more concern than the one before and Quil wasn't really able to explain. 

He didn't lie when he told her he was taking care of it, for the next days he continuously looked for you together with his pack members.

Lucky thing they could smell pretty well. Far better than the police.

_Where'd you go?_

The scent definitely led to Seattle, not so far from your mother's place, but then it stopped in the streets. Like you completely vanished at once.

And he was beyond despair when he was told about the newborns they would soon be fighting.

Quil tugged at his own hair, smashed the wall with his fist, screamed and cried.

The mandarins were rotting and so was he. 

His imprint was gone, his sun and stars, probably brutally murdered by some unscrupulous newborn leeches.

Paul and Jacob and Sam and everyone told him to wait because something else might've happened but he couldn't believe in a miracle anymore.

_What has happened to you?_

Yet, when he thought of it late at night, with tears on his cheeks, he realised that  _you_ were a miracle, one that came into his life so sudden and so unexpected, and left that very same way.

Your absence was a constant reminding pain in his chest, stinging and piercing.

The young man kept looking and looking, and when he finally got that it was time to go home, he isolated himself from the world. Alone, only him and his misery.

_Why did you leave me?_


	2. Chapter 2

His friends were there for him still, all of them, and they did everything they could to take away some of the sadness that filled his aching body.

They brought him to Sam's place, they watched sports with him, they ran next to him in the forest, they took him to a bar.

You were gone for almost two weeks and even though Emily had offered him to stay in her house for a while, Quil couldn't. Not when the sheets he slept in still smelled like you.

So the couple drove him home.

Within the very same moment that Quil mumbled a ' _thank you_ ' and opened the door, Sam jumped out of the car and told Emily to stay inside.

' _Don't you smell it?_ '

' _Smell what?_ ', Quil asked, wanting nothing more than to go sleep in his bed and cry some more.

' _There's a vampire in here. I don't recongnize it._ '

Suddenly, his wolf instinct kicked in, and he became aware of every sound, every smell, every movement.

He rushed inside, almost phasing because of a great anger that was boiling inside of him.

_Who fucking even dares to break into my flat? Touch my stuff, touch her stuff._

You were in the living room and he threw the door open with a loud slam, so loud you turned your head around in fear, like a frightened deer on the road.

There you stood before him. Aliv-

The window was open and a soft breeze brushed your hair, the late evening sun shining gold on you.

Your body, as beautiful as ever, was inhumanly calm, like a statue.

Your face, a painting so serene, yet so sad. Your lips were a rosy flush, your skin was made of marble and your eyes were coloured a deep scarlet.

And they reflected only one emotion; sorrow, caused by the plain agony written on his face.

' _Quil, I- ... it's... it's me._ '

He walked over to you and he cried when he saw you closely. Every imperfection was gone, every flaw.

You were nothing but the purest kind of absolute eternity.

Every scar had faded too, each of them a story that made you who you are, and he hated it.

_Who did this to you? I'll fucking kill the bastard. I'll rip his head off and he'll die and... you'll still be the same._

Yet his love for you was too powerful to turn away and he hugged you, which resulted into being literally bone crushing for him.

If you could, you would've cried a flood when you saw you were hurting him. What of a person were you, causing your love so much pain by only wanting to hug him?

So you loosened up, breathing in his scent as if it was the oxygen you didn't need anymore and your cold hands held his far too warm body close.

Sam and Emily silently stood there and watched how you two kissed, and the way you both cried even more after that.


End file.
